


Immaculate

by bunnv



Series: Antiseptic [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing Eren Yeager, Clean freak!Levi, M/M, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and hopes, bacteriophobia, eren will be the death of levi, germaphobe!eren, germaphobia, jk eren is levi's dreams, r i p levi's hopes and dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnv/pseuds/bunnv
Summary: Levi lived by the saying, “Cleanliness is next to godliness.” He never expected to meet Eren.





	1. Sparkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I felt like I HAD to post this?? Whatever lol. 
> 
> I've always wondered what it would be like if Eren was cleaner/more OCD about cleaning than Levi! lol so here it is...

Levi wasn’t a germaphobe. The idea of bacteria and dirt didn’t make his insides feel like bacteria was crawling underneath his skin. He simply liked his things clean and dirt-free. He wasn’t afraid of dirt or bacteria, it was just ugly and frankly, _dirty_. It was disgusting and for the most part, he enjoyed cleaning. It was a good daily routine, it kept his apartment spotless, and it was a task you didn't have to think about much (except when there is a stain that will absolutely NOT go away no matter how much bleach he doused it with.) 

Every morning, Levi would spot check his apartment for any visible signs of dust or dirt. If there was dirt or dust, which there always was, he’d be sure to quickly clean it before getting ready for work. Then every night after work, he would do his second spot check and if something was found, which again there was always something, he would quickly clean it again. Every Saturday, it was his weekly cleaning day. From 7 AM in the morning to 5 PM at night, it was dedicated to cleaning. He would remove all sheets, pillow cases, and towels (even the ones in the drawers, because if he left them in there without washing who knows how much dust would lie in each piece of linen) and immediately throw them in the wash. He would clean out his whole pantry, tossing out anything that would either expire within the next week or anything that looked relatively old. He made sure to rewash all his dishes before hand washing and hand drying them. Then it would be the kitchen, the bathroom, next he would vacuum the carpet and mop the floors. And while it seemed tedious, it was soothing and it was actually relaxing to him. It assured him that his apartment was always clean and he would spend a whole day with his beloved cleaning products. 

His friends and co-workers constantly teased him by saying no one would be able to keep up with his high maintenance, clean-freak ass but it was fine as long as his space was clean. And while he had been in relationships before, it often ended fairly quickly. A few weeks after getting together, they would step into his apartment and he would be furious at them for leaving dirt on the floor, a coffee cup stain on the counter, water streaks on his flawless mirror, etc. After a few failed relationships, he resigned to himself no one would be able to meet up to his imperfectly perfect standards.

That is, until he decided to take a different route on his morning run. It was a Tuesday morning and he managed to wake up a whole 30 minutes earlier than usual. So instead of taking his normal route around his neighborhood, he decided to jog in a nearby park. It was the most perfect weather, a slight sunrise and a cool breeze. The park was mainly empty since it was only 5:30 AM, but it was perfect for him since the other runners hadn't started to crowd the pathways of the park.

At first he almost missed it. The sun was barely coming out so his vision wasn't the best. But the bright shine of a perfectly polished, dirt-free, spotless, and completely _clean_ bench stood out in the middle of trees and dirt.

Frankly, it was the most beautiful thing Levi had ever seen in his life. It was as if someone had just purchased the bench, polished it, recoated it in sparkling paint, then cleaned it again. It was immaculate. It was _beautiful._  

He ran a finger across one of the planks, it easily glided through and picked up no trace of dust or dirt. It was _amazing._ Levi had never been more in love in his whole life. The bench seemed to sparkle at him, flirting with his love for cleanliness. 

He had to find out who did this. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to meet the person just to see who they were or to get cleaning techniques from him. But he wanted to meet them, if they could clean such atrocious benches and turn them into a magnificent piece of art, they were worth it.

Thus the journey to find the mystery-cleaning-lady-man-person began.

Everyday Levi would wake up 30 minutes earlier in order to catch a glimpse of the MCLMP. However, after a couple days of jogging through the same trail and passing by the oh-so gorgeous bench, the person would never show. 

So, Levi started leaving an hour early for another few days, but still he could see no other person in the park besides his own shadow. But every time he got to the park the bench was still as immaculate and beautiful as he first saw it.

He took a chance and decided to jog during the night, maybe MCLMP was a night-owl. After one look at the bench on his first nightly run, he was disappointed. After the whole day the beautiful bench was ruined, dirt had been lightly dusted upon it, leaves and branches had flown onto it, making the once gorgeous piece of art almost repulsive. (Almost, because it was still a lot cleaner than the other benches.)

He started jogging at 4:30 in the fucking morning to try to find MCLMP but too his atrocious luck, no one showed. It was disappointing and he was beginning to think that this person was a figment of his imagination. Why else would a fucking beautiful ass bench randomly start showing up at the park near his house? Or maybe it was a ghost fucking with him because he knew, the ghost fucking knew, Levi loved cleanliness. 

3 fucking AM. After a month of trying to catch a glimpse of MCLMP, he decided to fuck it and go at the worst possible time to jog ever. It would still be dark as fuck outside, cold as fuck, and scary as fuck.

When he reached the bench, he thought it was a hallucination at first. There was no way such a beautiful creature existed, nevertheless was hunched over with a bucket of cleaning supplies, gloves, and a face mask, actually cleaning a bench at three in the fucking morning.

The way the glow of the post lamp hit the man was alluring. The golden hue of the light softly bounced off his fluffy brown hair and tanned skin. The mask did little to hide his face the young mans face because it was obvious that he was attractive in the best way possible. Then when his eyes flittered up to look at Levi, Levi knew it.

He was _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday!!
> 
> happy birthday me!! 
> 
> but also, you're trash


	2. Sanitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obviously, Eren has an extreme case of germaphobia/bacteriophobia!! And, I've never had bacteriophobia so I wouldn't know if this is 100% a correct depiction!! Be aware!
> 
> P.S. sorry for spelling & grammar. I'm still obviously trash

Even in the dark Levi was mesmerized by the color of his eyes. They were the fucking pantone color of the year 2013; Emerald, or maybe it was a nice shade of viridian, or maybe it was even turquoise. Who the fuck knew what it was, all Levi cared about was that the color was stunning. 

Also, the fact that the boy held cleaning products in his hands made it all the better.

Fuck the bench being a work of art, this magnificent cleaning creature before him was the most beautiful work of art he had ever seen. Better than Van Gogh, Picasso, Da Vinci, Monet and all those other historic pieces of shit. 

“Hey brat, what the fuck are you doing?” The words flew out of Levi’s mouth before he could even realize what was happening. It probably wasn’t the best thing that could’ve left his mouth. 

The brunette visibly jumped at his tone as his eyes tore away from Levi to the beautifully polished bench in front of him.

“Cleaning?”

Levi could’ve swore he hear angels harmonizing into a beautiful crescendo because this kid's voice was fucking gorgeous. He didn't even know that was even possible. Jesus christ, this guy was _perfect_.

“At 3 in the morning?” Levi’s eyebrow arched elegantly and he could see the boy’s blush begin to show above the mask he wore.

“Y-yes? It’s cleaner here with everyone not here and my doctor says I need to be outside more often and I wasn’t going to sit anywhere else so…wait what the fuck, I don’t need to explain myself to you!”

The boy began to ignore Levi and start vigorously scrubbing down the seemingly spotless bench. From Levi’s clean-freak radar perspective, the bench looked as spotless as it did every morning. And from the looks of the amount of dirt on the rags in the second bucket the kid had next to him, the boy had been cleaning for sometime now. At this point, it seemed pointless to even be cleaning.

Levi said nothing as he walked over, did a finger-swipe of the bench like he did the first time, and once he saw that no dirt or dust stuck onto his finger, he plopped himself right in the middle of the bench.

“W-What the fuck?!” The boy screeched at him as Levi chose to rest his elbows on the back of the bench and cross his legs. “What the fuck are you doing?! This is _my_ bench!!”

“It’s the cleanest fucking bench in the park, where else would I sit?” Levi turned to the boy and raised a brow.

The boy ignored Levi's question in favor of spewing out a rant. He threw off his face mask and gloves into the dirty bucket as he began to pace, his hands running through his hair.

“That’s fucking disgusting. You’re sweaty and gross and probably overheated. Now you’re sitting on my bench, your skin, which by the way is covered in fucking _billions_ of bacteria and now it’s touching my bench after I spent the last fucking hour scrubbing it down. Not to mention you’re fucking dripping disgusting sweat and are freaking extruding heat which is a fucking party for bacteria and this is so fuc-”

Then it clicked in Levi’s mind. This kid was no clean freak like he was. He didn’t appreciate the cleanly life. No, he _needed_ things to be clean and bacteria free. And in his thirty years of life, Levi had never felt guilty before. Except maybe, in this very second where he ruined someone’s (not to mention the hottest guy Levi had ever seen in his life) hour long work of ensuring there was no bacteria on a bench, because said guy _needed_ to be outside. And while the kid was, of course, fucking beautiful without the mask on -- he really needed to shut up. 

“Hey brat.” Levi tried to interrupt the boys rant but nothing seemed to stop him. He debated about going over to kiss the boy to get him to shut up but he seriously doubted the brunette would enjoy that, his mouth being a nesting ground for bacteria and all. 

“Brat.” The boy still would not stop moving his beautiful lips and while he was a site to behold, this was getting out of hand. Levi thought about his options, throw the bucket of cleaning supplies at the kid or leave. Maybe he had other options but it didn’t feel like it at the moment.

“Hey you shitty fucking brat, listen to me!” Levi growled as he finally stood up from the bench and walked in front of the boy.

“And if you didn’t know, there’s fucking bacteria in the air and now I’m breathing in your dirty ass –” The brunette blinked as Levi stood in front of him. The boy nearly was a whole head taller than Levi, but it didn’t stop him from gulping in fear as Levi began to glare him down. “Woah – you’re short.”

Levi sneered. This brat was fucking lucky he was a germaphobe or some shit because if he wasn't, Levi's dirty running shoes was gonna go up his fucking asshole.

“Shut the fuck up.” Eren sputtered and immediately began to apologize as his long arms started flailing around in apologies.

“I’m sorry about sitting on your freakishly beautiful and clean bench. I’ll take you on a date as an apology.” Levi crossed his arms and raised a slim brow, waiting for the boy's reply. While it probably wasn’t the best to assume that the boy would accept a date as an apology, or even assume that he was even gay, but Levi would have to take his chances. 

The boy stopped his awkward apologetic flailing and stuttered to a halt. Levi could see the blush start from the his collar bones to his next, then began to travel across to his whole beautiful fucking face. Levi was fucking smitten and he barely talked to this boy for less than five minutes. (Well, he knew about him for over a month now… well at least he was well acquainted with the boys cleaning skills.)

“W-wha.. What? I- I…” The brunette brought his hands to his face to cover up his embarrassment. “I don’t do dates!”

“It wasn’t a question you shitty brat. We’re going on Friday, you can choose the place. What’s your number?”

The boy opened up his fingers and peeked through to look at Levi. Levi saw the beautiful sparkling (that sparkled more than the bench would ever) green(?) eyes glance at him, then trail down his body. The boy was probably a permanent tomato at this point.

“You – you can’t just expect people to go on dates with you!”

“Sure I can.”

“B-but, why would you wanna date me? I just got mad at you for sitting on a bench! And I just told you I spent an hour cleaning it! Aren’t…” The boy gulped and looked down sadly. “Aren’t I freak to you?”

“Tch. I happen to like cleaning and I’ve been looking for the mystery person who has been cleaning this shitty bench for the past month.” The brunettes eyes shot up and looked right into Levi’s own silver eyes.

“W-what?”

“And I didn’t fucking expect you to be fucking beautiful either, so just give me your number you shitty ass brat.”

That comment really seemed to set the younger boy off as he began to stammer and Levi honestly believed he could see steam coming off from the boy. The boy blushed even harder (how was that possible?) and collapsed onto the spotless bench.

“Fine. I’ll give you my number.” The boy leaned back and laid his forearm against his eyes and he took a deep breath to calm down. Then he seemed to realize that he was sitting on the Levi-infected bench and jumped off the bench with a scream. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some medical-grade looking hand sanitizer. He began to squirt a profuse amount of it onto his hands and proceeded to rub it all over his arms and any exposed area that was not covered in clothing.

Levi waited patiently until the kid was finished in his self-cleaning act. He watched the boy almost endearingly as he scrubbed his hands down. None of Levi’s friends had ever carried hand sanitizer or even fucking washed their hands, and here was this boy practically bathing in it. It was beautiful.

After a few minutes, the brunette seemed to realize that Levi was still there and dropped his hands. His blush came back full force as he began to apologize for his outburst.

Levi gave him a small smile so miniscule people would doubt he even did smile, but the boy saw and his eyes widened.

“Shut up and just give me your fucking number.” Levi pulled out his iPhone and opened up his phone app to dial in the number. The boy spouted out his numbers nervously as he fumbled with his hands.

“Okay. I just texted you, check your phone right now so I know you didn’t give me a fake number.” Levi knew he was coming off as aggressive but seriously, this boy was literally made for him. He was taking no chance of ever losing this kid to being _polite_ and _respectful_.

The boy pulled out his phone and showed Levi his screen before he even looked at it himself. Levi could see his number on display along with the text, " _Levi, but you can save my number as 'Husband.' "_ Levi smirked but it dropped slightly when he realized that time had flown by quickly. He realized he should probably allow the boy peace to finish sanitizing the bench and get his doctor-recommended time outdoors. 

“Good boy. Unfortunately, I have shit to do, so I'll be heading home.” He saw the brunette’s eyes widen and face flush at the praise and tucked that information safely into the file formerly known as MCLMP that was now formally changed to BGECA, or the Beautiful Green-Eyed Cleaning Angel. The boy tucked his phone into the pocket without even glancing at the screen. “I’ll see you Friday, brat.”

As Levi turned to leave he suddenly remembered he didn’t get the boys name. When he turned around he saw the kid pulling on a pair of clean gloves but stopped midway as when he saw that Levi had turned around.

“Your name?” Levi questioned.

“Eren,” The boy said with the most stunning smile Levi had ever seen. “My name is Eren.”

Levi stared at Eren and  realized this was the first time he saw the boy smile. And it was fucking gorgeous. The moonlight bounced off of his perfect pearly white teeth and his eyes fucking glittered in the light. His whole god damn beautiful face was glowing and perfect. Staring at those god damn glittering green eyes Levi fucking knew.

100 fucking percent, he was so _fucked._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna make this into a five chapter story but i loved how the second chapter ended so I decided to just end the story there and create a series!


End file.
